


Too Long to Wait: Month 2

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Month 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Month 2

"Frodo…Frodo…" Aragorn rubbed his hand over the slight bulge of Frodo's belly.

Frodo tilted his head up to smile at Aragorn, but Aragorn's eyes glazed, and he looked far away, even as he continued to rub the belly.

"Can you believe it?" Frodo asked. "I still cannot-"

"Hush!"

"Aragorn, you cannot pretend it is not happening."

Aragorn was quiet, and his hand stopped over Frodo's belly.

"Aragorn?"

"I fear…"

Frodo looked up in alarm to see a tear welling in the corner of Aragorn's eye.

"Aragorn, it will be all right."

Aragorn kissed him. "Frodo, I love you."

"I know."


End file.
